Ibex
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Cuando se tuvieron frente a frente, lo primero que necesitaron hacer fue localizar las diferencias. / ElCid x Shura.Yaoi.


Bueno aquí está, una prueba más de lo mucho que se me puede llegar a botar la canica. No soy fan de juntar los chicos de LC con los clásicos pero los fanarts de Jimena me metieron la espinita de estos dos, así que el fic es para ella, está basado en una ideita que me dio y en uno de sus arts.

No acostumbro a manejar estos personajes así que no sé qué tal me hayan quedado :s espero sus opiniones, gracias!

* * *

**Ibex**

Él era un reflejo de sus propias deficiencias.

Al conocer el papel que había desempeñado en la historia, un repudio instantáneo germinó en sus entrañas.

Al conocerlo a _él_, sus instintos de experimentado maestro surgieron. Adoptó la meta de pulirlo, de sacudirle los remordimientos inútiles y hacerle mirar al frente, de forzarlo a desechar el mediocre poder con el que estaba conforme y pretender más, mucho más. Hasta el filo supremo.

¿Y ahora qué estaba haciendo? El estribillo de gemidos que inundaba el enrarecido aire se traducía en esa pregunta. Parpadeó tratando de despejar el velo que la exaltación ponía sobre sus ojos, para hallar la respuesta en el ofuscado rostro del otro. No divisó nada claro. Aunque se encontrara formando parte de él, lo sentía inexplicablemente lejos.

Esto no había sido parte del proceso que planeó para perfeccionarlo, para dejar al mejor de los Capricornios al servicio de la Diosa. La única Diosa, incluso si poseía un nombre humano diferente al que le conoció siglos atrás.

Daría su vida mil veces por ella, pero la realidad era que Athena había abusado de su poder. Los trajo a todos de vuelta, a los que conoció como "Saori" y a los que lucharon por ella como "Sasha". No había amenaza de una Guerra Santa, pero quería fortalecer los cimientos para las generaciones venideras, atestiguar una trasferencia sin precedentes de conocimientos y experiencia, aprendizaje recíproco, consolidación de técnicas. Todo quedaría registrado para la posteridad.

Los servidores tuvieron que adecuarse a la insólita realidad. Sin que resultara sorpresivo, la aceptación no brotó de manera natural. Venían de mundos distintos, los choques no fueron delicados. En Géminis tenían más problemas; ellos eran cuatro. Pero aunque la décima casa sólo fuera compartida por dos, el reto resultó complejo.

Cuando se tuvieron frente a frente, lo primero que _necesitaron_ hacer fue localizar las diferencias.

El del siglo XVIII, tres años mayor. El paralelo físico era innegable pero existían varios detalles remarcables que los distinguían. Una mirada más rasgada, un rostro más afilado, una melena de cabello negro impuro con destellos azulados, mientras la otra, un tanto más corta, brillaba verde obsidiana bajo el sol.

El par de ojos azul acero se enfrentaron a irises de un oscuro verdemar. Un humo mágico flotaba sobre ambas miradas regalándoles la capacidad de modificar sus tonalidades hasta vestirse de gris puro.

Para ser español, Shura tenía un nombre extraño. El nombre de ElCid era cuestionable también, y las predecibles interrogaciones al respecto comenzaron, pero Shura entendió rápidamente que no recibiría la información oculta tras aquel apodo, y nunca volvió a indagar. Eso no quiso decir que lo aceptara. Simplemente se acostumbró a dirigirse a él como si no tuviera nombre: _"¿Dónde te entrenaste?" "Es una soda, pruébala." "¿Vas a Sagitario?" "Que tú no poseas Excalibur no significa que yo deba renunciar a ella."_

Pese a lo confuso de la situación, ambos decidieron sobrellevarla. Shura aceptó con forzosa paciencia las enseñanzas del antiguo Capricornio. Después de todo, ElCid había derrotado a más de una deidad. El currículum del menor era mucho menos impresionante, manchado con atentados contra las vidas de ciertos héroes y de la misma diosa.

Una de las primeras cosas en las que Shura se ocupó fue desempolvar la estatua de Athena que descansaba en el templo de Capricornio, hasta devolverle su pureza original. A los ojos de ElCid, su propósito era claro. Un vano intento de purificarse a sí mismo.

No funcionó.

El resplandor áureo de Capricornio era encandilador, pero todavía lo acosaba la oscuridad del Surplice. Aquello había sido necesario, una última oportunidad de rendir como Santo, y a fin de cuentas terminó logrando cosas más honorables con una armadura espectral que con su propia vestimenta dorada. Hoy en día, ésta fungía como incisivo recordatorio de la farsa que Shura de Capricornio había sido. Podía acudir a mil pretextos… _eran sólo órdenes, fue víctima de manipulación, todo lo hizo por lealtad a Athena_; nada erosionaba el deshonor de haber vivido proclamándose como el más fiel, cuando en realidad fue un traidor más.

No hizo falta que Shura diera voz a ninguna de sus inseguridades, ElCid las leyó como si estuvieran escritas sobre las líneas de sus facciones. Lo analizó minuciosamente, porque antes de pretender instruirlo, debía entenderlo. No le costó mucho trabajo llegar a conocerlo, a predecirlo, a vislumbrarse a sí mismo en él en ciertas ocasiones, o ansiar encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia en otras… cuando alguna actitud dispar le convencía de que esto nunca iba a funcionar.

Quedó claro que, si bien sus almas eran espejos, eso no los hacía la misma persona.

Algunas actitudes llegaban a desesperarle más que otras. Frente a Sagitario, Shura actuaba como un cachorro con el rabo entre las patas, arrepentido por alguna desobediencia. Su vergüenza y arrepentimiento tenían bases para existir, pero ninguna justificación para ser ondeados a vista de todos. La relación de ElCid con el Sagitario de su época era distinta, se trataban de hermanos, iguales, complementarios. Shura nunca encontraría algo así si no se deshacía primero de su desbordado sentimiento de impotencia.

La electricidad que brincó a lo largo de su columna vertebral le obligó a redirigir su atención —al menos por momentos— en la realidad que lo circundaba, en el protagonista de sus recuerdos: palpable, magnético y entregado, tan resignado a la inescapable situación como él.

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de ser punzantemente nítidos mientras sus ojos nublados estudiaban la figura tendida al frente. Sus dedos se ajustaron en torno a piel lechosa, cada yema imprimiendo más fuerza y plantando imaginarios tatuajes sobre los firmes muslos que lo resguardaban. Movió su mano derecha algunos centímetros, dejando una caricia distraída. Sus últimos momentos de vida estaban cincelados con tal contundencia en su memoria, que la presencia de su brazo derecho no dejaba de resultarle anómala, aunque ya hubiera tenido meses para acostumbrarse. Sin tal extremidad consiguió el máximo poder, la espada definitiva que siempre añoró, para usarla una sola vez.

Una sola vez, pero fue trascendental, le infundió orgullo a cada célula antes de que el conjunto se marchitara. Ahora todas ellas vibraban a un son desaforado. Sobre la piel, bajo ésta, desde las vísceras y hasta el cráneo; pinchones de calor infernal que lo propulsaban guiando sus rítmicos vaivenes, certeros y veloces, conquistando profundo, imponiéndose sobre su alumno como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. En el pasado, sus aprendices habían sido sagrados para él, algo como esto jamás le hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Pero con él ya no encontraba otro modo, el presente desenlace era necesario. Constituía la última forma de comunicación. Irónicamente, la más primitiva. Y algunos agregarían "anti-natura". En sus tiempos, nadie hablaba de esto a menos que ansiara acabar en la hoguera.

El mundo cambió drásticamente, tanto así que en realidad no había querido enterarse de mucho. Al menos dentro del Santuario de Athena todo permanecía igual, como si ni un día hubiera trascurrido desde que salió en busca de los cuatro dioses para cumplir la misión más importante de su vida.

Pero en esos momentos no se encontraba allí. Era la primera vez que abandonaba aquella tierra santa desde que volvió a respirar.

Una sonrisa distraída, casi invisible, curvó mínimamente sus labios. El sudor agolpado sobre los poros de su frente le comenzaba a molestar.

La mueca en su rostro cargaba amargura. Sus acciones no tenían excusa. El deseo al que había sucumbido representaba un enorme retroceso, una ridícula contradicción. En su empeño por mejorar al otro, había terminado perdiéndose en ambiciones mundanas.

Recordó aquel deseo exclusivo que solía habitar en su corazón… determinación inamovible que incluso sorprendió a uno de los dioses de los sueños; Phantasos había sido testigo de las fantasías más mórbidas de los humanos, y la simple ilusión de una espada perfecta lo sobresaltó…

Se suponía que su único anhelo era aquello mismo que trataba de inculcar en Shura: la obtención de la espada sagrada, ésa que su compatriota creía poseer. "_Excalibur, Excalibur_," aquél clamaba ignorante cada vez que ostentaba la técnica, ciego ante su propia imperfección.

Había sido indignante, ligeramente conmovedor. Durante cierta acalorada tarde, se lo hizo notar sin reparos. Sus palabras fueron cuchillas imposibles de esquivar, se aseguró de afilar sus pupilas para clavárselas en el alma…

Había sido su primer entrenamiento real, después de haber dedicado suficiente tiempo a la asimilación mutua. ElCid fue exigente desde el primer instante, destazando la bruma de culpas y frágil voluntad para dejar a los hechos en carne viva.

Interrumpió el vulgar corte de Shura con su propia hoja. El impresionante choque de energías mandó al menor a estrellarse contra una columna. Después del ruido sordo que decoró el impacto, hubo silencio… un silencio extrañamente enfático mientras ElCid se tomaba unos segundos para computar cada movimiento esforzado que el otro usaba para ponerse de pie.

_"No tengo que decírtelo, ¿cierto?"_ Pero lo haría.

Avanzó una zancada, distrayéndolo de su intento por desembarazarse del suelo. La atención de Shura se volcó sobre él, y su expresión irresoluta fue un formidable incentivo. Debía erosionar los últimos rastros de resistencia, forzar las dudas de aquél hasta que se consolidaran de una vez por todas; exponerlas como verdades para su consecuente rechazo definitivo. Si Shura no admitía la realidad, se estancarían eternamente, el progreso sería nulo pese a las innumerables horas dedicadas.

_"Esa espada tuya…" _Podía verlo en el brillo agitado de su mirada: los pedestales de su orgullo tambaleándose. Los escuchó derrumbarse antes de que su propia voz abandonara sus labios. _"Es deficiente."_

Oxidada.

—Nnh…

Su presente lo llamaba de vuelta. Resopló y agitó la cabeza, pero los mechones de cabello continuaron neciamente pegados a sus sienes. Shura sufría bajo condiciones similares; cortas hebras oscuras se adherían a los contornos de su rostro entintado de calidez. Normalmente era difícil abochornarlo, ni los duros aleccionamientos conseguían que tal color se compilara en sus mejillas. ElCid sabía que en ocasiones sus palabras avergonzaban al menor, pero éste nunca lo demostraba más allá de un chispeo revelador en su mirada o algún espasmódico torcimiento de sus cejas, de sus labios...

Actualmente estaba sacando satisfacción de lo encarcelado que Shura parecía, incapaz de ocultarse, de pretender compostura. Y sabía que él tampoco estaba presumiendo del porte más recto, pero ya no quería detenerse a analizar las consecuencias que esto acarrearía para aquél o para sí mismo; la manera tan frívola en que estaba destruyendo convicciones construidas por sus propias manos.

En definitiva, la nueva vida lo había hecho egoísta. Desde el principio le advirtieron que la armadura no era suya, él sólo estaba ahí para instruir al otro. Y, como siempre, iba a cumplir con su deber. Entonces su subconsciente interpretó la situación… y sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en el Santo de Capricornio como su máxima responsabilidad, su única propiedad.

Un par de manos se aferraron a sus brazos y tiraron de él con empeño. Más que nada por curiosidad, cedió. Le intrigaba lo que Shura estaba pensando, lo que buscaba con esa disminución de distancia, con ese férreo enlazamiento de brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Giró la cara y le negó el beso, pero no se alejó y le permitió descansar el rostro contra la unión de su cuello y hombro. La nueva proximidad fue un atinado aliciente que multiplicó el hambre. La cualidad quemante de las fricciones lo instigó a exprimir sus propias energías para desbocarlas contra el otro. Dejó atrás la última pizca de control y se abandonó a las influencias sensoriales. Así de cerca, lo olió mejor, lo escuchó sin perder detalle; todo lo que salía de aquellos labios era directamente escupido a su oído. Ningún sonido resultó relevante, los descontrolados jadeos no proyectaban más que desesperación carnal, sin cargar significado alguno, sin insinuar nada más allá de lo que era evidente: su debilidad.

Una debilidad que le atañía, porque así como su conciencia lo señalaba, aquél era un reflejo de las cosas que pensó haber dejado atrás. Del miedo y la insuficiencia. Shura padecía de la incapacidad para enfrentarse a la presión de un pasado sin valía, y él debía arreglarlo de alguna manera.

Encargó los impulsos de su cuerpo al instinto y agudizó el oído, desmenuzando todo lo que percibía en espera de escuchar algo en particular. Shura ni siquiera lo llamaba. Nunca había gustado de pronunciar su auto-impuesto nombre, por la falta de autenticidad. Así que no tendría motivos para empezar ahora, bajo circunstancias tan irregulares.

El final fue surreal. La desacostumbrada euforia le hizo sentir ebrio por momentos, y al silencio que siguió le faltó absolutismo. Había exhalaciones ruidosas que taladraban sus tímpanos, golpeteos dentro del pecho aun si el corazón parecía haberse mudado a la garganta. El roce de piel contra piel comenzó a incomodar de inmediato, la transpiración enfriándose tuvo un efecto desagradable. Debía apartarse de él pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo; ¿Qué tan rápido? ¿Justo ahora? ¿O al instante siguiente?… ¿Qué sucedería después?

Frunció el ceño. Era desesperante ponerse a vacilar a estas alturas. Pasó saliva y se removió, rompiendo la conexión lentamente. Un suave quejido fue la despedida obtenida. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente, la mirada verde plomiza con la que planeaba encontrarse resultó estar cubierta por párpados.

No aspiró a más. Se levantó de la cama y lo dejó descansar. A partir de mañana, la severidad de los entrenamientos se redoblaría.

Se ocupó velozmente en asearse y vestirse. No durmió el resto de la noche. Desdeñaba el mundo de los sueños, en esos momentos más que nunca. Los dioses podrían asomarse a sus pensamientos… Y si cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos recientes que bombardeaban su mente se harían más nítidos, echarían raíces invasivas.

Atravesó la puerta principal de la pequeña residencia para ser recibido por la frescura del ambiente. Caminó hasta el final del risco y apreció con recogimiento el majestuoso horizonte, degustando las peculiaridades del escarpado paisaje.

Había sido idea de Shura venir a los Pirineos, como una especie de retiro para intensificar el entrenamiento, apartados de influencias que pudieran romper la concentración. No contaron con que, gracias al aislamiento total, la principal distracción sería precisamente la persona que los acompañaba.

En el Santuario, la convivencia entre los dos Capricornios había sido un constante tira y encoge. Ratos tranquilos, silenciosos, absorbiendo el aura circunspecta del otro con la misma naturalidad de las plantas que beben los rayos de sol. Pero a veces, las diferencias y las semejanzas se arremolinaban para producir tensión, desatando confrontaciones cáusticas durante las cuales se echaban en cara defectos ya memorizados.

No hacían escándalos, los roces no acababan en violencia, pero ambos sabían imprimir un filo inexorable a sus lenguas. Cuando uno presionaba de más, al grado de afectar visiblemente al otro, la resolución de paz llegaba automática, y ninguno se regodeaba en la victoria. Durante los entrenamientos era otra cosa; a Shura se le complicaba disimular sus ansias por obtener aquello que ElCid quería para él, y le era fácil desanimarse cuando recordaba lo indigno que era de la Excalibur absoluta, lo malditamente lejos que estaba del intachable ejemplo que ElCid representaba. Una parte de sí mismo no dejaba de aferrarse a lo conocido: al filo familiar que, tiempo atrás, había etiquetado de insuperable.

A diario se obligaba docilidad y disciplina, y se consumía silenciosamente en cólera cuando el mayor señalaba lo endeble de su convicción y su estéril conformismo, sin contar con fundamentos para apelar lo contrario.

La influencia de las montañas resultó insalvable; el contacto con la naturaleza se demostró terapéutico casi desde que pisaron la primera ladera verde. El silenció los amansó, el tiempo acorralados aflojó las ataduras autoimpuestas, y la privacidad hizo resaltar otro factor...

Fue especialmente notable al cuarto día de haber llegado. La rústica vivienda donde se instalaron se encontraba montada casi en la cumbre de una montaña, cuya base era rodeada por un río. Después de pasar exhaustivas horas ahí, practicando a fraccionar las aguas, buscaron la parte menos agitada de la vertiente para nadar, vivificando así el cuerpo y el espíritu.

Luego descansaron sentados en la orilla, acompañados por el rumor del agua siempre viva y de las primeras estrellas impacientes. Y hablaron por horas. De Oneiros y la flecha, de Hades y el Surplice, de la Athena que cada uno había conocido, de sus respectivos Sagitarios, de la España que ya no era la misma potencia mundial de antaño, y de cantidad de otras cosas que habían evolucionado con el inevitable correr del tiempo. Algunas lamentables, algunas impresionantes, algunas irremediablemente graciosas. Mientras comparaban sus mundos hubo sonrisas, más en sus ojos que en sus labios. Y un rato después, cuando la oscuridad se hizo más densa, Shura alcanzó el antebrazo derecho de ElCid y lo atrajo hacia sí con calma, usando ambas manos para sostenerlo sobre su regazo. Tratándolo cual objeto inanimado, lo analizó táctilmente con precaución y a detalle, como si en verdad existiese el riesgo de ser cortado por la suave superficie, ensimismándose al imaginar el filo añorado. ElCid lo observó mientras aquél observaba, y aceptó con quietud las reservadas caricias que llegaron hasta la palma de su mano y finalmente a sus dedos.

El cosquilleo fue débil, pero trascendió; entumió al cerebro y espoleó al corazón.

El efecto de imantación no era nuevo, ambos lo vislumbraron tiempo atrás —desde el día uno, quizás—, pero lo empujaron al fondo de sus mentes sin suponer que iría escarbando su camino de vuelta a la superficie a un ritmo gradual.

Uno creía al otro perfecto; uno _quería_ al otro perfecto. Tarde o temprano, la obsesiva manera en que pensaban el uno en el otro tenía que acabar desvirtuando la realidad.

La ventaja de conocer a alguien mejor que a sí mismo, era que ElCid podía adivinar con admirable exactitud las ideas que cabalgaban briosas tras las miradas de Shura. En la décima noche de su armoniosa estadía en los Pirineos, descubrió un mensaje distinto adornando las aguzadas pupilas. Convencido de la exactitud de su traducción, caminó con él hasta la habitación que le correspondía en esa sobria morada. Para variar, no se despidió en la puerta. Lo acompañó en la oscuridad, y fue así que terminó conociéndolo hasta límites que no había querido considerar plausibles.

El viento arreció, cortando diestramente con sus cavilaciones y revolviéndole el cabello. Escuchó la puerta azotándose tras él y envió la mirada sobre su hombro fugazmente para confirmar la presencia de la única persona que podía ser.

—Shura.

Le vio alzar las cejas como respuesta y volvió la vista al frente. Con ese breve intercambio acordaron una vuelta de página, denominando a las explicaciones como innecesarias.

—¿Listo?—preguntó cuando lo sintió al lado. De reojo lo miró asentir y se adelantó al vacío para dar inicio a la rutina. Descendieron, escalaron; exploraron la cordillera en busca de zonas adecuadas sobre las cuales probar sus habilidades. Durante los días anteriores se la habían pasado remodelando serranías y grabando surcos en el irregular terreno.

Shura lo seguía de cerca, hasta que en cierto momento lo alcanzó en una saliente del empinado despeñadero. De repente sujetó su brazo, frenándolo.

—Silencio. — El murmullo acarició gentilmente su canal auditivo. ElCid volteó para interrogarlo, pero se topó con una mirada acentuada que señalaba al frente. Giró el rostro y ubicó aquello que había capturado la atención del menor.

En el peñasco vecino, posado en un borde aparentemente inestable, se observaba un espécimen de Ibex Pirenaico; un macho robusto y pardo de pecho negro, con una espléndida cornamenta de astas oscuras, largas y encorvadas.

—Un bucardo…—dijo muy despacio, enarcando las cejas. No encontraba nada extraordinario en el hallazgo. Shura apretó su brazo a manera de confirmación.

—Prácticamente extintos— informó escuetamente antes de dar un cauteloso paso adelante. Se acuclilló con calculada lentitud sin emitir un ruido, y contempló al animal con desbordado interés. ElCid necesitó un par de segundos para procesar el increíble dato.

Bajó la mirada al frente y ligeramente a la izquierda para ubicar la encorvada figura del otro. Imitó su postura y parpadeó enfocando la mirada sobre el Ibex, que en otros tiempos —en sus tiempos— dominara el territorio.

La cabra montesa olisqueó el pedregoso terreno desinteresadamente, luego volteó en dirección del par de españoles y permaneció algunos momentos con sus ojos almendrados fijos sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no pareció notarlos, o no los consideró un peligro. Saltó a otro islote rocoso de la pendiente, en busca de líquenes acogidos entre las piedras. ElCid concluyó que, a tal distancia, ningún movimiento suyo lo perturbaría. Alzó un brazo hacia la espalda de Shura y dejó la mano descansando sobre su nuca, los dedos ajustados con ligereza en un inesperado gesto de complicidad. Sintió una leve tensión en los hombros del menor que se disipó inmediatamente.

Apretó un poco sobre los nacientes cabellos verdinegros, presionándolos contra la piel debajo. Shura agachó levemente la cabeza, dando fin a su meticulosa apreciación del Ibex; criatura tan elusiva como la última espada.

Se trataba de un avistamiento casi milagroso, pero quizás la comparación no tenía cabida. Nada rivalizaba con la inaccesibilidad de Excalibur.

ElCid sabía eso muy bien. Ni siquiera se trataba de algo que se pudiera guardar después de conseguido, había que alcanzar el mítico sable cada vez. ElCid comprobó tal noción precisamente cuando al fin pudo blandirlo.

El camino hacia aquella recompensa había demandado todo de sí mismo. Vivió impulsado por un ideal claro, único y extraordinario. Sin embargo, el forjamiento de su propia persona no había sido sencillo, constantemente llegó a encerrarse en una sola idea, aislándose de su periferia. La visión de túnel le hizo relegar ciertas cosas importantes...

_Una cuchilla muy rígida al final termina rompiéndose_, era un viejo consejo que a ratos olvidaba.

Bajo el estoicismo siempre había fluido pasión; un torrente incansable que recientemente dividió su curso. Por un lado le esperaba la sublime meta de siempre, por el otro lo tentaba un destino nuevo que ya había comprobado alcanzable, que tocaba en esos mismos momentos.

No había querido pensar que debía decidirse por una de las dos vertientes. Dudaba que existiera suficiente arrojo en su corazón para impulsar el cauce de ambas, pero si se orillaba a sí mismo a elegir, sometería todos sus principios a una prueba infranqueable. Los resultados serían insípidos, tremendamente inferiores a sus siempre desorbitadas expectativas.

—ElCid… —Shura rechinó los dientes. Había estado evadiendo el momento en que tuviera que admitirlo. Se había negado a reconocer que la solución a sus inquietudes había sido revelada desde el momento en que conoció a ElCid. Éste desechó su nombre, abandonó su propia identidad para convertirse en un prodigioso Santo de Capricornio. Shura sabía que la respuesta yacía en ello; en la fundición de su pasado, de su despreciable persona anterior, para comenzar desde cero y moldearse siguiendo el arquetipo utópico que ElCid pregonaba. Tenía que olvidarse terminantemente del poder que ni una pizca de honor le trajo, de aquello que había llamado con un nombre que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Giró la cabeza y aproximó su perfil hacia el rostro sereno del mayor, sin dejarse intimidar por el envidiable aplomo de la mirada azul grisácea que medía su avance.

—Muéstrame Excalibur.— El tibio aliento vibrando tan cerca desconcentró a ElCid agradablemente. Parpadeó y, desde la perspectiva de Shura, fue como si asintiera aunque su cabeza se mantuviera quieta, como si afirmara en una voz imaginaria cuando su boca, si bien entreabierta, no producía eco alguno.

Cuando ElCid se movió, no fue para expresar lo que se sobreentendía, sino para cerrar el espacio que los distanciaba. Esta vez aceptó esos labios, como aceptaba aquella petición y su propia ambivalencia.

No hacía falta elegir. Consentiría su nuevo deseo, se responsabilizaría de lo que había causado, y al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera, encontraría la forma de respetar su deber. Haría de Shura el prototipo de Santo Dorado que éste, por mucho tiempo y erróneamente, se creyó ser.

Volvería a ver a Excalibur, aunque no fuera en su propia mano.

**/Fin/**


End file.
